The IERC maintains and operates two IBM RS/6000 computers for high speed computational simulations, MR image storage, retrieval, and processing, and e-mail communications. Both highly advanced and more standard programs are being developed, tested, and ported to other formats. These include a variety of magnetic resonance spectral simulations, and molecular orbital energy computations.